Pastel de un 14 de febrero
by lios hijo del caos
Summary: Es vispera del 14 de febrero Harry Potter se escondera como el año pasado, pero un rubio cocinero lo hara cambiar de planes. fic completo, mi primer lemon. respuesta del reto de la torre lemonXlemon


declaro: los personajes y escenarios no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a mi amor J.K.R. de Lios ( XDD)  
no persivo ninguna clase de remuneracion economica, salvo uno que otro insulto y alentadores comentarios

personajes: Harry y Draco  
advertencia: incluye lemon ( mediocre para mi gusto)

e-mail: y size=1 width=100% noshade>

Pastel de un 14 de febrero

Viernes 13 de febrero 10:00 de la noche  
Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería… Ubicación desconocida  
Torre oeste superior séptimo nivel… Gryffindor  
Sujetos: 2…, un pelinegro y un pelirrojo  
Tema: 14 de febrero

En la habitación compartida por cinco elementos en la torre Gryffindor una sencilla platica se lleva a cabo por dos elementos, el primero un chico de séptimo año de ojos azul verano y cabello rojo como las brazas de una hoguera Ron Weasley, el segundo de igual grado el famosísimo y siempre bien ponderado salvador del mundo mágico, el Mesías de los magos el mas grande e ilustre mago de todos los tiempos su casi excelencia Harry (puédelo todo) Potter.

- Harry ¿ que planeas para este 14 de febrero¿ esconderte de nuevo como el año pasado?- pregunto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa traviesa le encantaba molestar a su amigo con esas fechas y mas desde que el podía al fin después de casi cinco años celebrarlo con su castaña sabia  
- Si, lo haré de nuevo, sabes que me fastidian esas cosas- contesto el pelinegro con tono aburrido- ya no es lo mismo, aunque dudo si alguna vez lo pasare bien  
- Pero hombre deberías alegrarte creo que de todos en el colegio eres el que mas cartas y regalos recibes- Ron no pudo ocultar su molestia- a mi sinceramente no me molestaría recibir una o dos cartas o un chocolate sabes que me encantan los chocolates  
- ¡Ron, tu ya tienes alguien que te regale esas cosas, confórmate- contesto contrariado el pelinegro- si ella te escucha diciendo esas cosas te corta y no me refiero al noviazgo, si no a algo mas físico  
- ¿No dirás nada verdad!- el pelirrojo de pronto palideció- digo no es que me queje pero eso subiría mi autoestima unos 100 puntos, es cuestión de vanidad y claro como tu recibes cientos de cartas tal vez te molesta, pero apiádate de los menos afortunados  
- Ya para Ron, no es tan divertido como piensas, esas cartas a veces tienen impregnadas esporas de amor, y hechizos¿puedes creerlo, profesan amor y me quieren hechizar para que me case con ellas, y lo peor a veces son cartas de ¡CHICOS¿lo oíste¡¡¡CHICOS!- debatió el pelinegro muy molesto  
- Ya Harry no te exaltes, el amor no tiene ni color, ni edad, ni condición social y mucho menos sexo- dijo el pelirrojo un poco extrañado por la actitud de su amigo, era cierto pero siempre las recibía ahora no entendía por que se molestaba si antes risa le daba- No comprendo Harry antes no te molestaba ahora resulta que eres Homo fóbico.  
- No, no es eso… la verdad… no se- contesto el pelinegro muy desconcertado- será mejor que te acuestes a dormir, a "mione" no le gustara verte con ojeras en "san Valentín"  
- ¿ y tu a que horas piensas ir a esconderte?- pregunto el pelirrojo dando el espacio a su amigo para cambiar de tema  
- Pues a media noche, por favor mañana no me busquen, y no te digo a donde voy no sea que se te escape y me arruines mi escape- anuncio Harry con mirada adusta- quiero estar tranquilo  
- Claro, para eso están los amigos, a demás si todo sale bien mañana, y espero que si, ni me acordare que tengo un amigo celebre- concluyo el pelirrojo arropándose en su cama listo para dormir y murmurado "esta vez no te me vas viva mione".

Harry escucho perfectamente el comentario de su amigo, si Ron le tenía envidia a Harry por su fama. Este le tenia mas envidia al pelirrojo por que el tenia a alguien que lo amara, se sentía tan solo y molesto con su "perfecta vida", desde que el Lord oscuro dejo por fin el plano de los vivos, era mas asediado que nunca, diario le llegaban propuestas de matrimonio de personas que ni conocía o sabia que existieran, diantre eso era lo que mas le enojaba la gente interesada en su bien ganada fama. Le molestaban esas cartas y mas de chicos, por que la del chico que el quiere recibir jamás estará ahí y eso le carcomía las entrañas.

No odiaba el "San Valentín" solo le molestaba, no quería celebrarlo con nadie solo con el dueño de su corazón, pero era tan complicado, no tenia ni la mas mínima oportunidad de conseguirlo, por mas poder o triunfos que se tenga jamás podría ganar el corazón de aquel chico.

Tan sumergido en sus pensamientos estaba que no noto que sus compañeros de habitación entraron y se pusieron a dormir¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Ya eran las doce de la noche, decidido a huir, aunque no le gustaba esa palabra preferiría pensar que protegía su integridad física y mental, una manada de casamenteras y casamenteros en celo no es algo muy bonito de ver. Tomo su vieja y siempre útil capa de invisibilidad propiedad de su Padre la cual en mas de una ocasión le había permitido lograr sus travesuras, su practica y supervalorada varita mágica (valuada en una fortuna por ser el instrumento de la caída del señor oscuro), y un bolsillo mágico en el que metió un abrigo, una manta y su súper y maravillosa almohada de plumas ya que sin ella jamás lograría dormir como Merlín manda.

Equipado con su practico equipo de supervivencia, salio sigilosamente de la torre de Gryffindor y con mucho cuidado se deslizo a los pasillos, aun con la capa de invisibilidad puesta existía el riesgo que lo descubrieran y si el celador Filch lo atrapaba seguramente le haría pasar el San Valentín con su agradable y coqueta persona "un autentico infierno", no gracias mejor en silencio completo silencio no importa tardar un poco mas, no había prisa.

Cuando llego a la planta baja, ocurrieron dos cosas que lo extrañaron completamente, la primera es que recordó que no llevaba ningún alimento y el bosque puede ser un lugar donde la comida casera o siquiera cocinada escasea y la segunda es que vio a la ultima persona que jamás pudo haber pensado encontrar a las doce de la noche un 14 de febrero en dirección a las cocinas, si en efecto por mas que se frotara los ojos seguía siendo la misma, esbelta, fría y elegante persona, nadas mas y nada menos que el señor Draco (te odio Potter) Malfoy.

Confiado de que no le podían ver, decidió seguir al prefecto de la casa de Slytherin y de paso tomar algo para comer en las cocinas. Harry se sorprendió cuando vio que el rubio en efecto estaba parado justo enfrente de la entrada a las cocinas, y vio cuando le hizo cosquillas a la pera para que se abriera la puerta, rápidamente y conteniendo el aliento se acerco al rubio quien miro a todas las direcciones para que nadie lo viera entrando a las cocinas, Harry estaba apunto de ahogarse por contener la respiración cuando el rubio decidió que mejor entraba, justo detrás de él el pelinegro entro en la habitación, y casi choca con el rubio cuando este se detuvo abruptamente.

Cuando el rubio entro con cautela se acerco al gran horno que estaba encendido y se arrodillo junto a un pequeño bulto que estaba enfrente y aprovechaba el calor del horno para descansar, con cuidado y hasta casi amabilidad zarandeo el cuerpo en el suelo, y llamo con voz suave y libre de arrogancia al elfo dormido, es de esperarse que Harry estaba en shock si no fuera porque debía respirar no sale de su estupor.

- Dobby, despierta ya llegue- hablo Draco con voz casi dulce- se hace tarde debemos empezar  
- Cinco minutos mas…Dobby esta durmiendo muy a gusto- respondió el elfo con su voz chillona, era un milagro que el mismo no se levantara con semejante voz  
- Dobby, levántate… no me obligues a usar la voz- dijo el rubio con una traviesa sonrisa  
- Dobby quiere dormir mas- fue la escueta respuesta del elfo  
- Dobby DESPIERTA AHORA MISMO, ES UNA MALDITA ORDEN- dijo el rubio con una voz tan fría y amedrentadora que incluso Harry dio un respingo, el efecto en el pobre elfo fue instantáneo  
- Perdón amo, Dobby no quiere molestar al amo- dijo el pequeño elfo poniéndose de pie e inclinado tanto la cabeza que su larga nariz casi toca el suelo y apunto del llanto  
- Tranquilo, tranquilo Dobby solo soy yo Draco- dijo el rubio tomando de los hombros al pobre elfo y conteniendo una gran sonrisa  
- El amo Draco siempre tan bromista- dijo el aliviado elfo- por un momento pensé que era el mismísimo amo Lucius el que me hablaba, sin ofender  
- No te preocupes pero te advertí, que si no te despertabas iba a usar la voz  
- Por favor amo, no la vuelva a usar no va con usted- dijo el elfo con un especial brillo en los ojos  
- No prometo nada, sirve mucho como arma- confeso el rubio con algo de tristeza en su voz

Desde una esquina el pelinegro era testigo de todo el suceso, le admiraba mucho el ver la confianza de aquellos dos personajes, el siempre frió y calculador rubio siendo amable con su ex esclavo o como prefieren decir su ex servidumbre, y el elfo usualmente temeroso hablando con tanta confianza y "¿respeto?", definitivamente algo andaba mal en esa imagen, ahora la curiosidad le estaba matando¿Qué demonios hace el señorcito Malfoy en la cocina¿desde cuando eran tan amigos esos dos¿ por que diantre no trajo una cámara de video, cierto la tecnología muggle no sirve en el castillo, pero aun quedaban mas preguntas por resolver y se quedaría a ver, total el oscuro y frió bosque no se movería de su sitio y la calida cocina con sus ricos aromas parecía mas emocionante y mas por ver lo que se traían en manos ese par tan disparejo.

La escena era de lo mas surrealista, Draco Malfoy solo, es decir sin sus inseparables acólitos, aunque el les dice amigos y en compañía de un ser de la clase mas baja un elfo domestico, esto seria una gran noticia en el colegio es claro quien puede siquiera concebir la idea de un "mago puro" y rico en compañía de un simple esclavo, perdón elfo domestico, y para colmo hablando como grandes amigos. Definitivamente en la noche las cosas se ven de otro color, todos los gnomos son negros. Sobra decir que el poderoso y claro buen chico Harry Potter estaba tan sorprendido, prácticamente habría dado un brazo por Dobby lo consideraría un amigo y una persona con la cual podía tener confianza, de hecho le había platicado muchas cosas, siempre creyendo que le era leal y ahora ahí enfrente estaba en mas confianza que con el mismo, platicando con el rubio que todos odian como viejos amigos, si era así ¿ le habrá dicho a Draco Malfoy las cosas que el le platicaba? Seguramente ambos se morían de la risa cuando el elfo le contaba esas cosas, demonios es que no se pude confiar en nadie, todos son unos dos caras. Si bien al principio tenia curiosidad ahora estaba furico, ahora exigía venganza y por Merlín que la iba a obtener, solo debía encontrar algo con que atacar, y tenia la mejor oportunidad de todas, vería que diabólico plan tenia planeado el rubio y después tomaría un curso de acción, mas vale que Merlín los encuentre confesados a ese par.

- amo Draco por favor- suplico el elfo- deje que Dobby de haga cargo  
- No, esto lo debo hacer personalmente con mis propias manos- aclaro el rubio  
- Pero amo, le puede pasar algo malo, es peligroso- debatió el elfo  
- No me importa, estudie y me prepare mucho para esto- dijo el rubio con determinación  
- Pero…  
- No hay pero que valga, esta vez todo saldrá a la perfección, mañana ese chico tendrá su merecido- anuncio el rubio con una sonrisa de triunfo en su porcelanesca faz  
- Si insiste amo, Dobby ayudara en lo que pueda- dijo el elfo derrotado- Dobby siempre hace lo que el amo desea  
- Ya Dobby no te lamentes- dijo el rubio con dulzura- sabes que nunca te haría nada malo  
- Lo se amo, pero me gustaría hacer esto por usted como agradecimiento- confeso el elfo- después de todo gracias a sus ordenes Dobby es ahora un elfo libre  
- CALLA- se exalto el rubio- no es gracias a mi, nadie debe saber eso ¿lo entiendes verdad, yo solo te mande para que advirtieras y en recompensa por eso fuiste liberado, una buena acción siempre tiene su recompensa  
- Pero usted lo ordeno, gracias a usted Dobby pudo conocer a Harry Potter y el me libero- dijo el elfo con su voz mas chillona, por si Harry no había escuchado, hasta las ratas escucharon  
- Merlín, ya basta Dobby- dijo el rubio contrariado- No digas eso, yo no pude liberarte, solo te use como medio, eso es todo y fin de la maldita discusión, pásame la receta

¿Receta, acaso Draco Malfoy planea hacer algo con la comida, seguramente envenenar a ese pobre chico, un momento….Draco Malfoy mando a Dobby a detener a Harry Potter, le ordeno que evitara que Harry llegara al colegio para impedir que algo malo le pasara, no debe ser el sueño, si se esta muriendo de sueño que alucina y seguramente ni Draco, ni Dobby están en la cocina planeando ¿Quién sabe que cosa, seguramente el esta en su cama durmiendo, si es lo mas lógico debe ser uno de esos tontos sueños que uno tiene.  
- bien, primero que nada la receta dice que son 5 pasos a seguir- dijo el rubio- se ve complicado  
- por eso mejor lo hago yo amo- reafirmo el elfo  
- ya te dije que yo lo haré- contesto el rubio- le pondré todo mi empeño y esfuerzo en esto, mi amor estará puesto en el  
- ¿como los chocolates del año pasado?-pregunto el elfo  
- Exacto, es una lastima que no se los pudiera entregar- confeso el rubio- pero yo me los comí y modestia a parte estaban deliciosos  
- ¿ por que no los entrego amo, yo fui testigo de los tormentos que paso para prepararlos- dijo el elfo con orgullo  
- ¿Por qué, fácil por que soy un estupido cobarde- confeso el rubio con una mirada de infinita tristeza- no pude simplemente no pude, el miedo al rechazo fue mas fuerte que yo  
- ¿ entonces por que va a hacer esto?- pregunto el elfo intrigado  
- Porque es mi ultima oportunidad, tengo miedo si, pero se que si no lo hago toda mi existencia me lo reprochare y créeme un año reprochándome lo mismo es suficiente para mi- confeso el rubio con una triste sonrisa

El espectador que era Harry Potter estaba muy contrariado, primero escucho que harían algo que involucraba una receta y rápidamente pensó en que Malfoy quería envenenar a un alumno ¿quizás a el mismo, y eso le dolió y mucho, pero cuando escucho que era un regalo para el 14 de Febrero y para un chico, ni los legendarios cruciatus del lord oscuro amplificado 10 veces se comparaba con el dolor que sintió en ese momento. Malfoy estaba enamorado de un chico y hasta le hizo unos chocolates que no entrego y ahora le quiere preparar algo mas complicado. ¡Maldito bastardo! Harry odio a ese chico al cual Draco Malfoy, el frió muchacho amaba y no era correspondido, aunque aceptémoslo, lejos de esa bonita sonrisa por que la tiene y no la muestra, esa pálida piel que recuerda la leche caliente, esa nariz que ligeramente afilada le da aun aire de exquisitez, ese rubio cabello que se antoja sedoso, esos labios rosados y esponjosos que invitan al delirio y seamos objetivos esa inmensa fortuna, su personalidad deja mucho que desear, pero en tan solo cinco minutos de verlo sin altivez o sin sarcasmo era muy bello y noble, mira que hacer trabajos caseros para un chico eso demuestra mucha entrega y Harry odio mas a ese desgraciado chico desconocido que hacia esos cambios en su ahora único enemigo ( recordar que el señor oscuro se encuentra entregando cuentas con Merlín) y eso era lo que mas le podía enfurecer.

- Veamos, los pasos son los siguientes:

1.- Hacer el pan  
2.- Envinar el pan  
3.- Hacer el relleno y rellenar  
4.- Decorar el pastel

- se ve algo trabajoso- dijo el elfo- ¿seguro que quiere hacer un pastel?  
- Claro, esta receta la obtuve de un brillante repostero francés el año pasado y he practicado un poco el manejo de varita para el procedimiento- dijo el rubio con orgullo  
- Pero Dobby no es muy bueno con postres- declaro el elfo  
- No te preocupes, traje un ingrediente muy especial- dijo el rubio y al tiempo saco un frasquito con un solución transparente  
- ¿Qué es?- pregunto el elfo y Harry aunque este ultimo solo lo pensó, tal vez después de todo Malfoy era como los demás que profesan amor y hechizan  
- Bueno no estoy muy seguro- confeso el rubio- el repostero que me dio la receta me dijo que si uno hacia la receta debería ponerle mucho amor al trabajo y agregar unas gotitas de este liquido, y que el efecto es que magnifica el sabor, si el postre es bueno sabrá excelso, en cambio si es mediocre sabrá horrible pero si sabe feo apenas toque tu lengua vomitaras durante 20 minutos  
- ¿ y se quiere arriesgar poniendo eso?- pregunto el elfo desconcertado  
- ¿dudas a caso de mi capacidad?- pregunto el rubio con su fina ceja levantada  
- NO, no quise decir eso, Dobby no quería ofender al amo Draco- confeso el pobre elfo  
- Ya lo se-dijo Draco- no te preocupes yo también tengo mis reservas pero si el amor es ingrediente básico le pondré todo el que tenga.  
- Amo por favor lea la receta para que busque los ingredientes- finalizo el elfo

1.- Hacer el pan:

PAN DE MOKA

8 huevos enteros  
7 yemas  
550 gr. De azúcar  
650 gr. De harina  
4 cucharaditas. Polvo para hornear  
2 cucharaditas de cocoa  
1 taza de leche  
3 cucharaditas de café recién molido (disuelta en la leche)  
450 gr. De mantequilla

1.1.- precaliente el horno por espacio de 10 a 15 min. A temperatura media.  
1.2.- batir los huevos enteros con las yemas y el azúcar hasta que doble su volumen.  
Para conseguir un buen batido se recomienda colocar la varita apuntando en el recipiente y girando en contra de las manecillas del reloj pronunciando el hechizo "osteriser batir"  
1.3.- cuando la mezcla doble su volumen agregar enseguida la harina cernida con el polvo para hornear y la cocoa. (Se recomienda el hechizo "colarcernir" para mejores resultados) intercalándole la leche con el café en movimiento envolvente.  
El hechizo "envolvius" es el indicado  
1.4.- por separado en creme la mantequilla es decir derrita y deje enfriar para agregar fría en el último paso del movimiento envolvente  
1.4.- en un recipiente previamente empapelado con papel para hornear y enmantequillado depositar la mezcla. Cuando todos los ingredientes estén mezclados  
"vertus" es el hechizo preferido es esta forma se garantiza que el contenido será depositado en su totalidad y sin grumos  
1.5.- meter el recipiente al horno precalentado por espacio de 40 a 50 min. O hasta que este cocido.  
Se recomienda el "termus tempo" para asegurar el cocido y evitar un posible error

2.- El envinado del pan

1 lata de leche evaporada ( producto muggle)  
1 lata de leche condesada ( producto muggle)  
4 cucharaditas de cocoa en polvo o cualquier chocolate dulce o amargo  
2 cucharaditas de café soluble en 1/8 de agua  
¾ litros de leche pasteurizada  
1 cucharadita de vainilla  
Licor al gusto

2.1.- verter todos los ingredientes menos el licor en un recipiente y ponerlos a hervir por espacio de 20 min.  
2.2.- bajar del fuego la mezcla hervida y dejar enfriar a temperatura ambiente  
2.3.- agregué el licor al gusto y refrigere si es necesario

3.- Relleno del pan

Relleno de Kalua

500 gr. Margarina para batir  
350 gr. Azúcar glass  
½ taza de leche condensada (producto muggle)  
3 cucharadas chantilly en polvo  
1 cucharadas licor de café ( kalua)  
6 cucharadas de crema de coco (producto muggle)

3.1.- acreme la margarina con el azúcar glass hasta que doble su volumen (hechizo osteriser encremar) adicione el licor disuelto en la leche condesada.  
3.2.- integre por ultimo la crema chantilly con la crema de coco a velocidad baja (hechizo osteriser batir bajo) por espacio de 1 min.  
3.3.- Refrigere antes de usarse (hechizo cooltimer para mejor resultado)

4.- Merengue para decorar

Merengue mixto

1 taza de agua  
550 gr. De azúcar  
½ taza de agua  
½ taza de clara  
25 gr. De merengue en polvo (producto muggle)  
150 ml. De colorante (el que gustes)

4.1.- elaborar la miel, se pone a hervir 1 taza de agua con 550 gr. De azúcar hasta que se integren y tome el punto de miel de bola floja  
4.2.- bata a velocidad fuerte (hechizo osteriser maximus) el merengue en polvo con las claras y el ½ taza de agua, bata por espacio de 5 min. O hasta que tome punto de turrón.  
4.3.- adicione la miel poco a poco y deje de batir hasta que la mezcla se sostenga suavemente y haga picos  
4.4.- agregue el colorante vegetal al gusto.  
4.5.- proceda a embetunar o a decorar el pan al gusto

Nota: si al momento de utilizarlo baja su consistencia puede volverse a batir siempre y cuando el punto inicial del merengue este suave y consistente.

Unificación de las recetas:

1.1.1- saque el pan del recipiente y corte según la forma que desee, posterior mente con un cuchillo de corte parejo parta el pan en dos, a modo de formar dos tapas.  
1.1.2- Humedecer el pan con el envinado, cada tapa debe ser sumergida o impregnada con el envinado de esta forma tendrá una consistencia suave y húmeda.  
1.1.3- Una vez humedecidas las tapas a conciencia se procede a el relleno, la crema de relleno se unta en una tapa y se coloca desde el centro hacia a fuera, quitar con una espátula el exceso de los lados y colocar la tapa de encima con cuidado, nuevamente limpiar el exceso y nuevamente humedecer el pan desde la tapa superior  
1.1.4- Decorar el paste, este paso es el más importante no por el sabor sino por la apariencia final, se recomienda trabajar en un diseño previo y con ayuda de duyas darle a la creatividad libertad.

Nota en el punto del envinado agregar una gota y solo una de la solución "maximum sabore", ya que se no se garantiza el efecto si se aplica mas

Sobra decir que los tres personajes ahí presentes estaban muy confundidos en especial Draco Malfoy¿de donde diablos sacaría esos productos muggles de la receta? Y ¿por que un brillante repostero francés y mago utilizaría esos productos, Harry estaba muy emocionado y dividido, por una parte la receta se le hacia interesante y hasta estaba tentado en ayudar, por otro la combinación se le antojaba horrores y lo mas importante su odio a ese desconocido estaba creciendo a ritmos preocupantes, si bien no amaba al chico rubio, si le gustaba por que aceptémoslo es muy atractivo. Dobby por su parte empezó a revisar la receta y apunta de chasquidos empezaron a aparecer los ingredientes, hasta los benditos productos muggles

- ¿Cómo conseguiste los productos muggles?- pregunto el rubio  
- El señor Dumbledore, nos proporciona muchas cosas y también esos productos y mas cosas- confeso el elfo con mucho respeto- facilitan mucho el trabajo amo  
- Debí suponer que seria obra de ese anciano- contesto el rubio con una falsa molestia en la voz- bueno al menos eso nos ahorra tiempo  
- Amo cuando usted guste comenzamos- finalizo el elfo

Harry paso las mejores 4 horas de su vida viendo trabajar a ese par, por un lado el rubio casi no dejaba que el elfo lo ayudara, pero tuvo que ceder cuando la harina le estallo en la cara, si de por si su piel el pálida ahora parecía un fantasma y ese humo que salía de su cabeza daba esa impresión, lo mas divertido fue cuando el batido del pan los empezó a corretear por la toda la cocina, hasta que el elfo brinco sobre el recipiente y cual si fuera un tarzan domestico a la bestia batidora, Draco Malfoy después de ver la escena empezó a desternillarse de risa, nunca pensó que un pastel fuera casi un acto de suicidio, pero se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

Nunca en los ya casi siete años de estarse viendo y soportando Harry había escuchado esa risa, fue muy melodiosa y libre de otro sentimiento que no fuera sinceridad incluso el elfo con su estridente voz se carcajeaba. Pero cuando llegaron al envinado la sonrisa término.

- este era el licor que mas le gustaba a mi padre- confeso el rubio- su sabor es suave y me lo recuerda  
- si el amo Lucius tenia un buen gusto con los licores- completo el elfo  
- se que no fue el mejor ejemplo o el mejor de los padre, pero a veces como en esta ocasión lo extraño- dijo el rubio con voz temblorosa- pero me alegro que al final viera la luz y tratara de enmendar sus errores  
- el amo se sacrifico por usted, por que le amaba amo Draco- consoló el elfo  
- lo se, pero aun así duele- dijo el rubio con los ojos empañados- todo por ese estupido señor, que bueno que Harry lo venció, y mi padre al final consiguió su libertad- dijo el rubio al tiempo que lagrimas caían sobre la mezcla  
- amo por favor, no llore por que si no Dobby también llorara- dijo el elfo a la vez que secaba las enormes gotas de lagrimas de sus enormes ojos  
- cierto…, debo ser fuerte- aclaro el rubio a la vez que intentaba formar una sonrisa suave y serena  
- el amo Draco siempre ha sido bueno, Dobby respeta mucho al amo por su fuerza de voluntad- dijo el elfo imitando al rubio y sonriendo con mucho entusiasmo  
- gracias Dobby, se que no es cierto pero gracias- dijo el rubio  
- pero lo es, si tan solo se mostrara así con todos le amarían- dijo el elfo algo contrariado  
- No Dobby, la gente solo quiere ver lo que les conviene, en mi solo ven dinero y envidia, nadie se interesa por lo que realmente soy, así que ¿Por qué debo cambiar esa impresión? Al final no importa cuanto lo desee siempre creerán que lo hago por conveniencia, es mejor que me odien a que me tengan lástima- confeso el rubio  
- Pero amo, no debe pensar eso, seguro que él no lo ve así- dijo el elfo  
- ¿y por que no, si siempre le atacado y ofendido, debería ser un santo o un estupido si no me odia- confeso el rubio- lo cierto es que no se como relacionarme con las personas, siento que siempre quieren algo de mi

En el momento del envinado era cuando la poción "maximum sabore" debía ser aplicada pero con los ojos aun empañados a Draco se le paso un gota de mas, pero ni el, ni el elfo y mucho menos el ser invisible se dieron cuenta.

Tal vez era el efecto de esas lagrimas o esa repentina confesión cuando Harry Potter se sintió identificado con el rubio, ya no podría verlo mas como un ser frío y calculador, ahora le vería y lo hace como un chico con problemas y tan similares que es difícil por mas que intentara recordar sus abusos y sus insulto el odiarle. Por que eso mismo pasaba con el siempre ha pensado que la gente espera algo de el, que solo ven en el la fama y el poder y nunca al chico sensible y seamos objetivos huérfano de amor.

Era tan asombrosa la forma en que la mascara de hielo del rubio cayo en unas pocas horas que Harry pensó que después de todo Malfoy era humano y después de verle sufrir por la perdida de su padre, aposto su herencia a que si Draco se cortaba también sangraba. Tan solo en esas horas Harry Potter el chico mas famoso del mundo mágico en un 14 de febrero a las 2 de la mañana fue cuando por fin la flecha de cupido había dando en su esquivo corazón, si antes le parecía atractivo y le llamaba la atención la belleza del rubio ahora el corazón frío de este le atraía mas que su rostro, y por primera vez sintió algo mas que sus hormonas, sintió la necesidad de abrazar a alguien no por el acto de una relación sexual, si no por el hecho de poder hacerlo y sentirse querido.

Harry después de oír esa confesión, empezó a sospechar quien seria el chico por el cual el rubio hacia ese pastel, la idea le pareció tan estupida al principio tal vez como dijo Ron "es cuestión de vanidad", pero conforme la madrugada avanzaba sus sospechas se confirmaban, y su corazón se inflamaba de algo que nunca había sentido "mariposas en el estomago".

La sospecha de Harry de que si Draco se cortaba también sangraría, llego como a las 3 de la mañana cuando este estaba cortando el pan, al principio creyó que estaba asesinando al pan.

-¿Qué forma piensa darle amo?- pregunto el elfo- ¿la de un corazón?  
- No, no soy tan cursi- respondió el rubio  
-¿entonces amo?- siguió el elfo  
- lo veraz a horita- contesto el rubio- hagg, maldito cuchillo  
- amo se corto- declaro el elfo  
- ¡no, si no me lo dices ni cuenta me doy- dijo el rubio molesto por el corte  
- si es verdad, Dobby curara al amo- dijo el elfo con inocencia y llevando un paño limpio al dedo cortado  
- gracias Dobby- agradeció el rubio ya hacia tiempo que comprendió que el sarcasmo le era indiferente al elfo

Al principio a Harry le causo gracia el como ese par se entendían, pero después cuando vio la forma en que el rubio corto el pan, sintió un vuelco en su corazón, el pastel tendría la forma de un "rayo" y eso que dijo que no era cursi.

Antes de la 4 a.m. del 14 de febrero el pastel estaba terminado, el decorado era de lo mas cursi y tierno, el merengue era de color verde, al principio Harry estaba reticente a pensar en considerar que el era el elegido, pero cuando el merengue verde empezó a cubrir el pastel, claramente escucho como Draco decía " verde como sus hermosos ojos", y en ese instante se sintió el ser mas afortunado del universo, al diablo con deprimirse por idioteces, ahora siempre recordaría este día como el mas memorable y eso que el día apenas estaba naciendo.

Cuando el pastel estuvo listo Draco sonreía con mucho entusiasmo y orgullo, el pastel era toda una obra de arte, bueno lo que se podía apreciar que era el decorado, pero el rubio era un desastre su rostro siempre perfecto estaba cubierto de harina y tenia merengue hasta la orejas, su cabello estaba ligeramente, eso seria poco estaba demasiado alborotado y la ropa toda machada del envinado y merengue, puso el pastel en una caja de vidrio negro y coloco un hechizo para mantenerlo frío y le encargo al elfo que lo guardara y lo llevara a la torre de astronomía a las 10 p.m. para que nadie lo viera, como era de esperarse la torre estaría encantada para que los chicos y chicas que quisieran un momento privado no lo tuvieran y como el era prefecto sabia el contra hechizo cortesía del simpático profesor Snape.

Antes de salir de la cocina le pidió un último favor al elfo que le llevara ropa limpia al baño de los prefectos puesto que no se podría acostar todo sucio. Harry que estaba muy entusiasta y hasta estaba pensando en abortar su escape, se le ilumino el rostro y una sonrisa mas boba se fijo en su rostro. Definitivamente seguiría al rubio, por fin podría ver más que su bonita cara, aunque estaba el dilema moral de ver a una persona desnuda y sin su consentimiento, pero el amiguito de abajo se encargo de abofetear el cerebro con una carga de testosterona y venció el impulso o las hormonas como mejor les parezca.

Eran aproximadamente las 4:15 a.m. cuando el rubio y el ser invisible entraron en el baño de los prefectos, Harry estaba terriblemente excitado como nunca antes se había sentido, el corazón le latía con tal furia y sus labios temblaban, su cuerpo tenia ligeros temblores, no podía creer su suerte vería al objeto de sus noches agradables y húmedas puñetas.

Draco se dirigió a una enorme tina redonda hecha de un fino mármol, abrió el grifo de plata y el agua caliente empezó a inundar la tina, coloco aceites y encendió varias velas aromáticas, Harry por su parte busco la mejor posición para contemplar el rito de limpieza del rubio. Lentamente sin prisas y ceremonias el rubio fue despojándose de su vestimenta, primero se sentó en una banquita y comenzó con los zapatos tipo mocasines, después le siguieron las tobilleras, los pies que eran grandes quedaron al descubierto y Harry contuvo el aliento, eran hermosos largos y delicados, Draco permaneció un momento sentado y apoyando la espalda a la pared relajando sus pies y su cuerpo, pasaron unos minutos cuando se puso de pie su túnica se unió a la banca, y su esbelta figura quedo solamente cubierta por una camisa manga larga y unos pantalones, con parsimonia que estaba poniendo a Harry al borde del colapso, se despojo de su camisa y quedo en playera sin mangas, el pelinegro maldijo tanta ropa, Draco por su parte se estiro un poco y procedió a levantar su playera, lentamente como en cámara lenta un vientre plano y marcado fue descubierto, el ascenso continuo mostrando un pecho firme y fibroso y lo que mas éxito a Harry fue ver ese par de pezones rosaditos como pequeños botones de flor. Inconscientemente el pelinegro llevo una mano a su entrepierna palpando la dolorosa erección que el causaba ver semejante exhibición, sus labios estaban húmedos y los ojos vidriosos sin lugar a dudas el rubio encendía todas sus hormonas.

La esbelta figura se acerco a la tina y cerro el grifo del agua cuando comprobó que estaba lo suficientemente agradable, así que con una sonrisa regreso a la banca a terminar de desvestirse lo cual alegro mucho al pelinegro, Draco desabrocho su cinturón de la ajustada cintura y lo coloco con la demás ropa, sin prisas se desabotono el pantalón y lo dejo correr por efecto de gravedad al suelo, solo saco sus piernas y el pantalón quedo en la fría superficie de mármol, lo doblo y lo coloco con la ropa sucia, el despampanante rubio quedo solamente cubierto por una fina trusa blanca, la cual mostraba muy sugerente la hombría del rubio y cuando se dio vuelta para colocar el pantalón, el calor del cuarto subió tan rápido que Harry casi se desmaya por lo que vio, un par de montículos de carne se delineaban en la parte trasera del rubio, Harry no se explicaba como era posible que siendo el rubio tan delgado tuviera ese carnoso par de nalgas y el miembro del pelinegro literalmente estaba babeando lubricante signo inequívoco que estaba súper excitado. Por su parte Draco se inclino sobre sus piernas y comenzó a desprenderse de su trusa, la excitación de Harry creció como nunca antes, de espaldas a Harry el rubio estaba mostrando literalmente la parte mas secreta de su cuerpo, un pequeño aro rosado y tierno, el pelinegro tuvo que morderse los labios hasta que un hilo de sangre salio de ellos para no gritar de placer.

Ajeno a la turbación de un ser invisible Draco Malfoy poseedor de un exquisito cuerpo delgado pero afibrado camino descalzo a un costado de la tina y con un recipiente empezó a humedecer su cuerpo, el pelinegro vio como al rubio se le formaban un par de hoyuelos en las nalgas y eso le fascino, algo mas que encendió la vena vouyerista de Harry fue que al rubio se le marcaban los huesos de la cadera (pelvis) y se le antojo terriblemente poder morder esos huesitos chuparlos con delirio hasta dejar roja la piel. El rubio por su parte comenzó a enjabonar delicada pero firmemente su cuerpo su pálida piel era mas blanca que la barra de jabón con la que se tallaba sin prisa llenó de jabón cada parte de su cuerpo, el rizado y rubio vello pubico estuvo cubierto por una fina capa de espuma, algo mas que Harry noto es que el rubio no era completamente lampiño como el creyó en un principio lo que pasaba es que el color de los finos bellos de Draco eran igual de rubios, pero mojados se oscurecían ligeramente y así pudo aprecia el camino de bellos que nacía en el ombligo y descendía al valle del placer.

Cuando finalmente el rubio estuvo completamente enjabonado con el recipiente nuevamente comenzó a echarse agua para retirar el jabón de su cuerpo y este se puso ligeramente sonrosado, cuando quedo libre de jabón se introdujo en la tina y recostó su cabeza en una orilla, Harry que siempre había visto su hermoso rostro comprobó que Draco Malfoy era toda un beldad, su cuerpo era exquisito y su blanca piel oscurecía a la nieve mas pura y cuando vio la mirada perdida del rubio tuvo un ligero orgasmo manchando sus pantalones vaqueros, ver a así relajado y vulnerable al rubio fue detonante para tener uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida y no tuvo que acariciarse mucho.

Pasaron unos minutos pero el rubio parecía que se había quedado dormido en la tina porque no se movía, tal parece ser que la faena de hacer el pastel y el agua caliente lo habían adormecido y entre momento hablaba medio dormido " Harry…básame" dijo en un susurro, fue cuando un ligero "plop" se escucho cuando el rubio despertó de su estupor, Harry paso ese tiempo contemplando a ese ser que en tan solo unas horas le había robado completamente el corazón y la mente, se visualizaba acariciado por esas frías manos, rodeado por esos afibrados brazos, disfrutando esos carnosisimos glúteos y deleitándose succionando esos delicados y afresados pezones, recorriendo con las yemas de sus dedos ese hueso de la cadera que tanto lo enloquecía , saboreando esos labios rojos y húmedos, y nuevamente su amiguito emergió del mundo de las fantasías eróticas reclamando atención, y fue ahí que escucho la declaración del rubio y se sintió dichoso, cuando la voz chillona del elfo lo saco de sus hormonales cavilaciones.

- amo Draco, Dobby trae la ropa que le encargo- dijo el elfo con su voz mas chillona- despierte amo, se puede ahogar  
- ¿Qué… hora es Dobby?- pregunto el rubio bostezando  
- las 5 a.m.- contesto el elfo  
- MALDICION- grito el rubio- aun no me he lavado el cabello, pásame el jabón para el cabello Dobby  
- Aquí tiene amo, es el de manzanas que le gusta- dijo el elfo al tiempo que le pasaba el jabón  
- Dobby ¿por que no llegaste antes¿a caso te dormiste?- pregunto el rubio al tiempo que se enjabonaba su sedosa cabellera rubia  
- No amo, Dobby no quería molestar al amo, por que el amo estaba acompañado- respondió el elfo, mirando a todos lados  
- ¿Qué diantre dices Dobby? Aquí no hay nadie solo yo – pregunto el rubio- ¿Por qué dices eso?  
- La habitación esta hechizada para advertir cuanta gente la ocupa para traer las toallas- confeso el elfo- pero creo que se descompuso  
- Si lo mas probable, a menos que haya un fantasma cerca- dijo el rubio al tiempo que sumergía su cabeza en la tina y quitaba el jabón de su lacio cabello  
- Claro- dijo el elfo mirando a una esquina y guiñando un ojo- Dobby se marcha amo, Dobby debe dormir algo.  
- Si Dobby muchas gracias por lo de hoy- dijo Draco tomando una toalla y el elfo desapareció

Tal vez Albus Dumbledore que puede ver a través de la capas invisible se estaría muriendo de la risa por la impresión en el rostro de Harry, el elfo sabia que el estaba ahí y no dijo nada. Los ojos verdes estaban abiertos a todo lo que daban sus orbes se sintió muy culpable por invadir la privacidad del rubio, pero la excitación en sus pantalones y la fresca mancha decían todo lo contrario, ya que ni el susto hizo que perdiera erección, su empalme seguía firme esperando por ser saciada, contemplo con lujuria como el rubio se secaba el cuerpo y se vestía con la ropa limpia que el elfo le llevo, espero a que el rubio saliera del baño para tomar una ducha, rápidamente se desnudo y se enjabono su cuerpo que estaba hirviendo, luego se metió en la misma tina donde Draco estaba placidamente sumergido y apenas sintió el aroma del jabón de manzanas comenzó con una furiosa masturbación, recorriendo con su mano derecha la longitud de su venoso miembro, acariciando lenta y sensualmente su escroto imaginado que era la mano del rubio, pellizcando ligera y dolorosamente sus pezones duros como el acero, mordiéndose los labios rojos de tanto placer, el agua tibia con la esencia de Draco estimularon sus sentidos, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo estremeciéndolo en un delicioso y acuático orgasmo.

Finalmente aun agitado y recuperando el aliento Harry descanso su cabeza en el mismo lugar en el que el rubio lo había hecho, se sintió tranquilo relajado y listo para pensar que hacer con respecto a es niño delicioso que acababa de ver, disfrutando el aroma a manzanas que impregnaba la habitación, recordó la sonrisa del rubio, el esfuerzo que puso para hacer el pastel, la expresión de tristeza cuando hablo de su padre, y la mirada de orgullo cuando termino de decorar el pastel, luego el delineado y perfecto cuerpo que vio, esos hoyuelos en los carnosos glúteos, las gruesas piernas y como se le marcaba la cadera, el vientre plano y marcado, esos deliciosos pezones, el cuello largo y delicado como cisne, el rubio cabello tan lacio y brillante, la suave voz pidiendo un beso de el y como buen adolescente nuevamente tuvo una erección, ahora con calma y sin prisas comenzó nuevamente las carisias sobre su pene, delineando el contorno del glande apretando ligeramente y saboreando el momento, recorriendo su vientre plano y marcado acariciando su pecho y piernas, imaginado que era el rubio que le recorría con sus traviesas manos lentamente regreso al mundo orgasmo cuya capital es Draco y con un grito ahogado de desvaneció en el placer de su momento.

Nuevamente recuperado, decidió dejar de pensar en el cuerpo del rubio ya que cada vez que lo hacia tenia que vaciarse y eso no le dejaba pensar, no es que se quejara pero así nunca podría resolver lo que tenia que hacer o quedaría ciego, lo del escape seguía en pie, si permanecía en el castillo lo asediarían todo el día y tenia que hacer algo pero YA, por que estaba amaneciendo¿Qué hacer? Quería tener al rubio, pero si se presentaba en el comedor o seguía en al torre de su dormitorio lo estarían literalmente cazando sus admiradores y caza trofeos, esconderse en el bosque era la solución pero si no se presentaba en el colegio, a lo mejor el rubio se desesperaba por no verlo o se desilusionaba pensando que a lo mejor estaba con alguien mas. ¡Maldición¿Por que no podía ser todo mas simple, lo medito y finalmente decidió que hacer se escondería en el bosque y esperaría que fuera de noche para visitarlo en la torre de astronomía, por que según Draco no es cursi pero a el no lo engañaba y al no verlo de todas forma acudiría a la torre de astronomía, solo que cuando el rubio llegara le estaría esperando una sorpresa, si es lo mejor que sufra un poquito mas.

Finalmente Harry salio de la tina se vistió y se perdió en la espesura del bosque, algo que no había pensado paso recordó que no tenia un regalo para el rubio, así que teniendo el día completo y como ya no había amenaza de un ataque y todos estarían ocupados y eufóricos por el san Valentín, el pelinegro decidió ir al pueblo para comprar un regalo para su rubio favorito. Contento con su idea se marcho mientras tarareaba una canción y no podía borrar una estupida sonrisa de su rostro al imaginar la expresión de Draco cuando se le declarara

El san Valentín finalmente llego para el resto del colegio, la algarabía y excitación del día inundo el castillo, los arreglos desde los mas cursis como ositos o corazones flechados hasta los mas abstractos como campanas de cristal rojo sangre decoraban el gran comedor, el desayuno era muy ligero ya que muchos esperaban chocolates o bombones y no quería llenarse de comida para degustar los ricos obsequios, cuando prácticamente todo el comedor estuvo lleno, y eso era de por si muy raro ya que solo en el banquete de inicio y clausura todo el alumnado estaba presente, cientos o tal vez miles de lechuzas entraron en el comedor a dejar las consabidas cartas de amor, muchos chicos recibieron cartas incluso Ron recibió mas de una lo que ocasiono una mirada sucia de Hermione, pero esta palideció cuando recibió tres cartas y el pelirrojo la miro furioso y la chica solo pudo hacer lo mejor que sabia hacer cuando el pelirrojo estaba furibundo lo beso con tal pasión que el chico tuvo una reveladora erección y no se pudo poner de pie hasta después de un buen rato ya que no quería hacer el ridículo caminando con una carpa de circo en sus pantalones por todo el comedor.

Pero la mayoría de las lechuzas aun no dejaban su carga, daban vueltas por todo el comedor buscando a alguien y no lo encontraban¿ya saben a quien buscaba verdad, pues claro al chico mas codiciado del mundo mágico el excelentísimo y recién descubierto mirón Harry (puñetas) Potter. Después de media hora la señora hooch soplo lo que parecía un silbato y las lechuzas dejaron su carga a los pies de esta, solo una no lo hizo y se retiro a la lechucearía con su carga la cual Draco siguió con la mirada triste y sin ánimos comió su desayuno o al menos lo intento, nadie se dio cuenta como siempre nadie se interesaba en el, el día ya no le parecía tan emocionante como la madrugada, así que el rubio llevándose su buena cantidad de cartas y obsequios se fue a encerrar en su dormitorio a descansar un poco por que no había dormido nada y después a llorar un rato.

Draco decidido a no dejarse esta vez, salio en la búsqueda del pelinegro pero por mas que buscaba no lo podía encontrar, recorrió los lugares que Harry frecuentaba, incluso se atrevió a molestar al pelirrojo y la castaña para ver si se les salía algo, lo mas que pudo sacar fue un labio roto y un comentario que se le escapo al pelirrojo sobre que a Harry no lo encontraría el día de hoy. Claro esta que después de visitar a la enfermera las esperanzas de Draco estaban por los suelos, el supo que el año pasado el pelinegro se había escondido de todos, pero esperaba que este al ser el ultimo año no lo hiciera sin duda otro error de calculo del rubio. Pensó que su última oportunidad se había evaporado, ni modo tendría que comerse el pastel el solito como los chocolates del año pasado y un nudo de dolor se instalo en el pecho del rubio.

-"seria demasiada suerte para mi, creo que después de todo lo merecía, no merezco que alguien me ame"- pensó el rubio con desolada tristeza

El día de san Valentín fue un gran éxito para la mayoría de los alumnos, claro hay quienes sufrieron el día con crudeza tristeza como el rubio, otros consagraron el día a sus parejas y nuevos amores entregándose en cuerpo y alma como el caso del pelirrojo explosivo y la recién descubierta adicta al sexo Hermione Granger, un día memorable para todos, muchos recordaran el día con alegría otros con dolor y perdida, pero así son los recuerdos los mas alegres y felices se fijan en nuestras mentes como los mas dolorosos y terribles en nuestros corazones

Dolorosa y felizmente el día estaba llegando a su fin, las sorpresas estaban terminándose, muchas y muchos aun estaban a la espera de encontrar al pelinegro mas famoso y seamos honestos buen partido Harry Potter, el único que en verdad lo quería encontrar no por fama o riqueza sino por amor, ya había perdido las esperanzas le había costado mucho trabajo reunir el coraje y la determinación de entregar sus sentimientos sabia que había la enorme probabilidad de fracaso que con el corazón en la mano fuera insultado, golpeado y humillado, pero lo había asumido estaba consiente del riesgo de mostrarse como era, sabia que después de eso nada seria igual, que si antes lo odiaban por ser rico o malo, ahora lo repudiaran por ser gay y lo peor podría tener el desprecio de la persona a la que amaba y de todos los dolores ese seria el mas grande, pero por un minuto, por un instante seria sincero, seria honesto y se sentiría satisfecho de si mismo por mostrar valor y determinación, que si lo despreciaban o lo rechazaran por el no habría quedado. Pero ¿Qué hacer si la persona no estaba¿de que sirvió tanto trabajo y determinación? Si no puedes hacerlo.

La noche llego remplazando el bello atardecer, las estrellas en el firmamento llenaron con su tenue luz el aterciopelado manto nocturno, la cena ya había pasado y los alumnos estaban en sus casas y dormitorios, muchos presumiendo su éxito otros llorando su rechazo pero ¡hey! Al menos juntaron el valor y se declararon, si bien les fue mal se sentirían mucho mejor y libres al día siguiente, porque así pasa vemos la pena en el momento y sentimos morir, pero al día siguiente el dolor no se ira pero nos queda el consuelo que lo intentamos, y eso nos hace crecer y vivir, comprender que si no pudimos lograr en ese momento el amor, es por que no era el indicado el amor llegara tarde o temprano, pero solo para aquellos que se arriesgan a vivir y soñar, solo para aquellos que luchan por amar y ser amados, solo para aquellos que se esfuerzan y no pierden la esperanza, para los que están abiertos al dolor y al sufrimiento, por que el amor no siempre es felicidad y alegría, el amor es la combinación de todos los sentimientos de los que es capaz el ser humano, el amor abarca la existencia misma nos rige y nos saca de las pesadillas, el verdadero amor lo puede todo si hacer nada.

La torre de astronomía el mejor lugar para contemplar las estrellas en una noche abierta donde la luna llena reina con su pálida y etérea luz. Un lugar muy romántico si me lo permiten decir, pero también un lugar muy triste si estas solo porque al ver la bastedad del firmamento nos sentimos excluidos el infinito nos permite darnos cuenta que tal vez sea tan inmenso que por mas que busquemos con quien estar pasaría mucho tal vez una eternidad y nunca la encontraríamos.

Así con ese pensamiento y dolor en su corazón Draco Malfoy un chico como cualquiera que quiere amar y ser amado comprendió que es bueno soñar, que a pesar del dolor que pueda estar sintiendo en ese momento, algún día llegara su momento mientras siga vivo podrá luchar por alcanzarlo.

Las 10 p.m. del 14 de febrero "San Valentín" en la torre de astronomía, la figura delgada de un chico se disponía a comer el solo un pastel que había hecho con dedicación y esfuerzo para la persona a la cual amaba, no pudo cancelar que le llevaran el pastel por que el elfo que lo llevaría tenia libre el día y no lo encontró antes para explicarle, la delgada silueta se acerco al balcón de la torre y con su hermosa voz entono una canción que le gustaba mucho y expresaba lo que sentía

Tú, un sueño perdido eres tú  
te busco en un mundo azul  
mi cumbre de amor, eres tú

Yo, soy sólo un atardecer  
que envuelto en tu cielo mi bien  
se muere igual que ayer

Y es por ti  
por lo que yo quiero vivir  
No importa si piensas de mi  
que no te puedo comprender

Perdóname, por todo lo extraño que soy  
quisiera decirte hoy  
que sueño poderte alcanzar

No, tan sólo es una ilusión  
pues siento que mi corazón  
se ahoga en el mar de tu amor

Perdóname mi amor  
por lo extraño que soy  
Tú sabes que es por ti  
por lo que quiero vivir ()

En la ultima estrofa la hermosa voz se ahogo en lagrimas, dolía mucho se arrodillo derrotado, el no era de las personas a las que le gusta llorar, pero estas lagrimas eran tan liberadoras de dolor que no lucho por contenerlas, debía hacerlo o explotaría dolía mucho para mantenerlo mas en el.

En las sombras una persona invisible observo como el rubio se derrumbaba y el corazón se angustio, no pudo soportar ver a ese chico tan frió e insolente sufriendo por un amor, el quería que el rubio sufriera un poquito para después consolarlo, pero se le había pasado la mano, así que decidió salir de su refugio y hablar con su rubio.

- Debo reconocer que cantas muy bien Malfoy- dijo el pelinegro con honestidad al tiempo que salía de las sombras  
- ¡POTTER!- dijo el rubio al tiempo que se ponía de pie y secaba sus lagrimas- ¿como demonios entraste aquí?  
- Por favor Malfoy ¿acaso creíste que un hechizo de restricción hecho por Snape podría impedirme entrar?- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa de suficiencia- debes recordar que yo lo puedo todo  
- Vaya que modesto eres- respondió el rubio con ironía  
- No es vanidad, es honestidad a demás ese hechizo me permitió mucha privacidad si me lo permites decir- dijo Harry con voz traviesa  
- ¿desde cuando estas aquí?- pregunto el rubio con miedo en la voz  
- Veamos desde que Dobby trajo esa caja de vidrio negra- respondió Harry señalando la mesa para dos donde en el centro estaba colocada la caja negra con el pastel- pero el no me vio  
- No importa, solo lárgate- dijo el rubio- estoy esperando a alguien  
- Pues parece que te plantaron Malfoy- debatió el pelinegro con voz cáustica- por que de otra forma no estarías llorando ¿Ho me equivoco?  
- ¡TU!- dijo el rubio al tiempo que se lanzaba con ira contra el pelinegro  
- Tranquilo Malfoy- respondió el pelinegro al tiempo que sujetaba al rubio poniendo un brazo de este en su espalda y le abraza por detrás sujetándolo por el cuello con el otro brazo ( una llave )- no hay que ser violentos, yo solo quiero hablar  
- Suéltame bestia- respondió el rubio con voz entrecortada- solo quieres burlarte de mi  
- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- dijo Harry con sensualidad en el oído del rubio- si estoy muy a gusto en esta posición  
- ¡hum!- articulo el rubio al tiempo que sintió el calido aliento en su sensible oreja y el punzante miembro del pelinegro en sus carnes  
- Si quisiera burlarme, lo habría hecho hace rato- confeso Harry y comenzó a succionar el cuello níveo y con olor a manzanas del rubio  
- Suuu…elll…ta…meee- dijo el rubio con voz ronca y suspirando sonoramente estirando mas el cuello para darle mas espacio al pelinegro para trabajar deliciosamente  
- Si eso es lo que en verdad deseas- dijo Harry y soltó el brazo del rubio que tenia sujeto por la espalda de este

El rubio al verse libre rápidamente se separo del pelinegro volteándose para darle un puñetazo a la bestia que le estaba devorando el cuello, pero lo que vio lo dejo sin hablas, Harry (succiona cuellos) Potter tenia una caja envuelta en papel eléctrico verde y con un listón plateado en sus manos.

- toma es para ti- dijo Harry con nervios, ligeramente rojo y rascándose la cabeza  
- ¿para mi?- pregunto el rubio en total desconcierto y tomando titubeante el regalo  
- ¿Estas sordo, dije que es para ti- contesto Harry observando con curiosidad la reacción del rubio era casi como la había imaginado aunque aquí el rubio tiene ropa.  
- ¿es una trampa verdad?- dijo el rubio con cautela esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad  
- No- respondió Harry con voz indignada- es para conmemorar el día de la amistad, he pensado que nuestras diferencias deben terminar, no tengo tiempo ni ganas de continuar con el revanchismo, así que en muestra de mi buena voluntad te hago un obsequio  
- ¡haa!- respondió el rubio con decepción en la voz, tenia razón era demasiado bueno para ser verdad  
- ¿eso es todo¿haa?- pregunto el pelinegro con interés- para ser sincero esperaba una reacción diferente  
- Si, yo también- confeso el rubio- bueno Potter muchas gracias, ya puedes marcharte  
- ¿y mi regalo?- pregunto el pelinegro con ojos de cachorro  
- No te tengo ninguno- contesto el rubio con una ligera sonrisa  
- Ha, no si me das uno me llevo mi regalo- dijo el pelinegro con un lindo puchero  
- Entiende Potter, no tengo y si quieres llévatelo- respondió el rubio indignado- no puedes regalar cosas y luego quitarlas  
- Yo creo que si tienes un regalo para mi, pero como eres tímido no me lo quieres dar- dijo Harry con expresión seductora  
- No…no entiendes, no eres un niño para que te lo explique con manzanas- respondió el rubio turbado por la manera en que Harry lo miraba  
- No te creo- dijo el pelinegro al tiempo que se acercaba a la mesa donde reposaba el pastel  
- Aléjate de ahí, no es para ti- dijo el rubio corriendo tras el pero fue mas rápido el pelinegro y no pudo evitar que destapara la caja de cristal negro  
- ¿Qué es esto?- dijo Harry con falsa sorpresa pero el rubio no lo noto ya que estaba mas rojo que la grana con la cabeza gacha mirando sus negros zapatos con mucho interés  
- Nada…no…es nada- dijo el rubio muerto de vergüenza  
- Si ya sabia que si tenias un regalo para mi- dijo Harry con alegría- pero como eres muy tímido no me lo querías dar  
- ¿ya lo sabias?- fue lo único que pudo decir el rubio muy desconcertado- ¿pero como?  
- Te dije que no olvides que yo lo puedo todo- contesto Harry y empezó a cortar el pastel- ¿quieres una rebanada?  
- Si por favor…, espera un momento- dijo el rubio- ¿no te molesta?  
- ¿molestarme, no para nada me gusta mucho el detalle de que el pastel tenga forma de "rayo"- constato el pelinegro acariciándose la frente- es original  
- Gracias…, no, por eso no ¿Qué tal si esta envenenado?- dijo el rubio sospechando algo  
- No lo creo, nunca vi que le pusieras veneno- respondió Harry cavando su propia tumba  
- ¿Cómo diablos me viste?- pregunto el rubio muy sorprendido y la iluminación le llego-¿el baño de los prefectos? No estaba descompuesto después de todo  
- Me descubriste- fue la escueta respuesta de Harry y comenzó a degustar el pastel  
- Dame eso, no mereces nada- dijo el rubio furioso lanzándose al pelinegro para quitarle el pedazo de pastel.

Esa acción tomo por sorpresa a Harry y el junto con el rubio lucharon por el pastel hasta que cayo en el suelo, Harry ahora si estaba enojado mientras el rubio reía burlonamente, así que Harry herido en su amor propio se abalanzó sobre el rubio, ambos rodaron por el frío suelo, hasta que Harry domino sentándose en ahorcadas sobre el rubio inmovilizando las manos de este sobre su cabeza, el rubio luchaba por soltarse del agarre pero esto lo comenzó a excitar podía sentir las tibias y musculosas nalgas a la altura de su pene, el pelinegro sintió eso y sonrió se apoyo mas en el pene del rubio que le quemaba el trasero, y miro fijo al rubio, el cual se sonrojo furiosamente y desvió la mirada, pero ya no quería zafarse del agarre estaba concentrado en sentir las carnes de Harry sobre su miembro, sus labios estaban rojos y anhelantes respirando con dificultad, el pelinegro no soporto mas tiempo, tenia debajo de el al rubio completamente inmóvil y excitado con la mano que tenia libre lentamente acaricio la mejilla tibia del rubio y lo tomo suavemente de la barbilla para que le mirara de frente, la mirada anhelante y sensual del rubio lo sorprendió, lentamente y con muchos nervios acerco sus labios al rubio, Draco solo permanecía inmóvil viendo en cámara lenta el acercamiento del pelinegro esperando, anhelante y excitado, sin hacer nada para evitarlo, se estremeció cuando sintió el calido aliento de Harry sobre sus labio y los separo tímidamente invitando a que fueran invadidos, oferta que no tardo nada en ser tomada, era simplemente glorioso, era mejor de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubieran imaginado, el beso contenía pasión, furia, entrega y abandono pero sobre todo amor, era como beber en manantial con el agua mas dulce y intoxicante, bañarse en la excitación y placer de un simple intercambio de fluidos.

Fueron unos cuantos minutos que para esos dos fue una eternidad, la pasión y fruición con la que se besaban desbordaba todas la intensas sensaciones reprimidas, se separaron para respirar un poco, los labios rojos y húmedos del rubio seguían esperando, Harry se maravillada de los suaves que eran esos labios, lo enloquecían si por el fuera pasaría toda su vida prendado a ellos, Draco seguía esperando esos labios que le arrancaban la cordura con su dulzura. Harry dejo libre las manos del rubio y se inclino nuevamente sobre el rubio, tuvo miedo que el rubio lo rechazara ahora que estaba libre y advirtió las manos del rubio aproximándose a el y cerro los ojos, pero luego los sintió tomándolo por la parte trasera del cuello acercando mas su rostro al rubio que lo esperaba ansioso, feliz como nunca Harry se prendió nuevamente a los labios que lo intoxicaban con solo tocarlos, las lenguas recorrían el interior de ambos se reconocían en el interior de la boca de cada uno, se entregaban con suaves caricias de sabor y gusto.

Con deliciosa ansiedad Harry, se separo de esos labios y cubrió el rostro del rubio con besos, lamió y succiono con pasión el cuello delgado y suave mientras el rubio estiraba el cuello dando mas área para cubrir de besos y saliva, el rubio tomaba por los cabellos al pelinegro acercándolo mas y mas a el, enredando sus finos dedos en la espesa y revuelta cabellera negra, suspirando con pasión a las carisias de Harry.

- ¿Harry?… ¿Harry?…- dijo el rubio con pasión y suspirando  
- Si,… Draco- contesto el pelinegro succionando con mas fuerza y porque no decirlo contento por que el rubio lo llamo por su nombre  
- No es que…me queje…pero podrías quitarte de encima- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa sensual- el piso es muy frió y duro  
- Si, disculpa- contesto Harry al tiempo que se ponía de pie y estiraba la mano para que el rubio se pusiera de pie- yo… lo siento no quería incomodarte  
- Dije que te pusieras de pie, no que dejaras de besarme- debatió el rubio y abrazo al pelinegro para besarlo con ardor  
- Draco…detente…un minuto- dijo el pelinegro separándose del rubio  
- No quiero- contesto Draco acercándose mas y mas  
- Por favor, solo dame un minuto- suplico el pelinegro  
- Esta bien… ya lo pensaste mejor ¿verdad?- contesto el rubio con desilusión- no quieres nada conmigo  
- ¿Qué dices, yo quiero todo contigo- contesto el pelinegro  
- ¿Entonces por que te detienes?- pregunto el rubio desconcertado  
- Ahora lo vas a ver- contesto Harry

El pelinegro se acerco a la mesa del pastel, lo recogió con una mano y con la otra saco su varita y pronuncio un hechizo que transformo al mesa en una cama, saco su siempre confiable y súper cómoda almohada de su bolsillo y la convirtió en un calido colchón, igualmente lo hizo con el abrigo para convertirlo en un edredón.

- listo cariño, un nido cómodo y calientito para mi príncipe- dijo el pelinegro invitando con la mano libre al rubio para que se aproximara  
- humm, chico listo- contesto el rubio y tomo el pastel de la mano de Harry- ¿pero donde pondremos esto?  
- No te preocupes- contesto Harry y tomo la tapa de cristal negra donde estaba protegido el pastel y la convirtió en una mesa de cristal pequeña donde lo coloco  
- Me impresionas Potter- dijo asombrado el rubio  
- ¿Qué te dije?- pregunto el pelinegro- no se te olvide que yo lo puedo todo  
- Jajaja, vaya si eres modesto- contesto el rubio  
- Antes de seguir con lo que dejamos pendiente¿me dejas comer mas pastel, es que no comí nada en todo el día y esta delicioso-pregunto Harry con una sincera sonrisa  
- ¿en verdad te gusto?- pregunto el rubio  
- No me gusto- dijo el pelinegro divertido- me fascino  
- Si lo pones así- contesto el rubio y le acerco un pedazo especialmente grande- ¿vino?  
- Si, por favor o me voy a atorar- contesto Harry  
- Aquí tienes, uno para ti y uno para mi¿ me das un pedacito?- pregunto el rubio y se acerco al pelinegro  
- No, es todito mió- contesto Harry con voz infantil- pero si me das un beso lo pensare  
- Eres…un chantajista¿lo sabias?- contesto el rubio y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla  
- Tramposo- dijo Harry y le dio un pedazo de pastel al rubio  
- No dijiste donde- contesto el rubio y abrió la boca para recibir el pastel

Después de unos 10 minutos de pastel, beso y vino (no necesariamente en ese orden), el pastel se termino y Harry se acostó en la cama muy satisfecho, Draco se acerco a el y se abrazo al pelinegro, así permanecieron un par de minutos abrazados y acostados viendo las estrellas y a la luna indiscreta que los espiaba desde el cielo.

Draco que tenia su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Harry escuchaba como el corazón le latía tan rápido y se asusto, movió su cabeza para verlo y lo que encontró en esos ojos le erizo la piel, lujuria total lujuria en esas iris verdes, Harry estaba súper excitado quería acción y la quería ¡YA!.

Harry se sentía lleno, había comido un delicioso y maravisuper pastel hecho con amor, dedicación y esfuerzo por el rubio, pero de repente el tener al rubio en su regazo encendió sus venas un calor asfixiante lo embargo, sentía que solo su respiración bastaba para encender una hoguera, toda la sangre recorría su cuerpo con ardor y adrenalina a su falo, lo que le valió una dolorosa erección.

Cuando Draco vio esa mirada, su cuerpo se estremeció, nadie nunca le había visto con ese deseo, con esa lascividad que lo ponía muy caliente, su cuerpo empezó a arderle la ropa le daba mucho calor, tenia que deshacerse de ella, quería sentir el calido cuerpo de Harry en su ardiente piel y fundirse, lo quería en ese instante.

En total sincronía los cuerpos se acercaron mas y mas, los labios se reclamaron posesión, las manos rápidas y deseosas recorrieron las extremidades, el rubio se dio vuelta sobre Harry y se sentó sobre el, Harry sintió ese ardiente y carnoso trasero contra su virilidad y sintió la gloria, mientras el rubio no perdía tiempo y se despojaba de su túnica, camisa y playera quedando con el torso desnudo, rápidamente la boca de ventosa del pelinegro cubrió de besos y succión la exquisita obra maestra que era Draco, se apodero de los pezones pequeños y afresados que tenia enfrente, el rubio se sintió morir cuando ligeramente los dientes de Harry rodearon sus botoncitos y apoyo mas sus nalgas en el pene que el quemaba el trasero, con un ritmo suave comenzó un vaivén cadencioso que friccionaba el miembro del pelinegro contra los carnosos glúteos del rubio, era el delirio, la ropa estorbosa salio disparada en todas direcciones, al fin después de la deliciosa tortura los cuerpos estaban desnudos frotándose entre si, fundiéndose en ardientes caricias, Draco nuevamente se sentó sobre Harry ambos suspiraron de placer cuando sus carnes se encontraron, el pene libre del pelinegro recorría con delicia el canal del rubio lubricándolo con su excitación sin penetrar esa deliciosa y calida cueva, Draco por su parte se dedico a succionar el cuello del pelinegro acariciando su espalda con sus calidas manos, revolviendo ese cabello tan negro que cuando la luz del sol reflectaba sobre el devolvía reflejos azulados, las manos del pelinegro amasaban ese bello y delicioso par de montículos que el rubio poseía, se maravillaba de lo suaves que eran, como la piel de un durazno suave y esponjoso.

Con un rápido movimiento Harry cambio de posición dejando al rubio tumbado en la cama estático, comenzó el recorrido que muchas veces había soñado, inicio con el cuello y se deslizo hacia abajo, cubrió de besos y traviesas mordidas el pecho afibrado del rubio saboreado ese par de tetillas rosadas hasta dejarlas rojas, siguió con su ardiente descenso por el duro abdomen, y se entretuvo con la deliciosa oquedad que era el ombligo, introdujo la lengua en aquella pequeña hendidura y Harry pensó que era el centro de universo, pero sabia que aun había mucho Draco por recorrer, la boca del pelinegro se deslizo a la cadera donde sabia que estaban esos huesitos que lo hacían delirar desde que los vio, la lengua los saludo con respeto y pasión no los dejo hasta que considero que estaban igual de rojos y húmedos, con sus manos recorrió las poderosas delineadas y tiernas piernas del rubio llenando de besos cada tramo, finalmente llego a ese hermoso par de pies blancos y ligeramente fríos, con suavidad introdujo los dedos en su calida boca lo que hace que el rubio casi se derramara, Harry deliberadamente había evitado tocar el miembro del rubio para dejarlo al final, cuando los pies satisficieron su vena fetichista abrió las piernas del rubio y se situó en medio las acaricio con ternura y respeto besando el interior de los muslos suaves y níveos, finalmente acerco sus labios a la bolsa calida y velluda del rubio, la soplo levemente y la envolvió con su lengua primero uno de los grandes testículos del rubio, lo capturo con su boca y lo jalo ligeramente estremeciendo al rubio, el otro recibió el mismo tratamiento finalmente la lengua llego al vibrante y rígido falo del rubio que manaba grandes cantidades de lubricante, con una lentitud que desesperaba al rubio la lengua de Harry recorrió el largo tramo de la hombría de su rubio desde la gruesa y venosa base hasta la circuncisa cabeza, los labios del pelinegro succionaron el glande provocando ligeros espasmos en el rubio, delineo el frenillo rosado del miembro con los dientes lo que hizo jadear al rubio y lo empezó a devorar todo, el rubio sentía la campanilla de la garganta del pelinegro y siguió invadiendo el recinto bucal, finalmente y con algo de trabajo el pene de Draco fue sepultado en la boca del pelinegro, el rubio tomo de los cabellos a Harry y comenzó el tormentoso vaivén, sacando casi todo el miembro de la boca y antes de salir el pelinegro succionaba con mas fuerza para evitar que saliera de su boca, cuando el miembro del rubio quedaba sepultado la nariz de Harry se saciaba aspirando en el pubis el olor a sexo del rubio y llenado sus pulmones con ese excitante aroma.  
Cuando el rubio comenzó a mover la caderas con mayor velocidad y el glande comenzó a crecer Harry decidió que aun no era hora para que el rubio eyaculara, con dulzura se separo del rubio quien lo miraba algo molesto por no permitirle acabar en esa deliciosa cueva, y con algo de rudeza le dio vuelta al rubio quedando a su disposición ese carnoso y esponjoso par de nalgas, con glotonería comenzó a mordisquear y manosearlas, separo la piernas del rubio y lo levanto ligeramente para colocar la colcha debajo de este para tener mas levantadas esas nalgas que tanto quería poseer, los labios del pelinegro comenzaron a recorrer el canal que separaba las deliciosas carnes del rubio, con sus manos se ayudo para poder separarlas mas y poder observar ese pequeño, sonrosado y fruncido anillo de carne, el rubio sintió el hirviente aliento en la entrada de su ser y abrió mas las piernas ofreciendo su intimo pasaje a su amante, el pelinegro comenzó a besar los pliegues del rubio con pasión, como si fueran un par de carnosos labios y valla que eran carnosos, el rubio solo se arqueaba y cuando la lengua caliente y húmeda de Harry comenzó a invadir la gruta del rubio este levanto mas la cadera y un ronco gemido salio de su garganta, el deliro de sentir a ese invasor reclamando un terreno virgen lo encendió con urgencia, moviendo frenéticamente las caderas y atrayendo con sus manos la cabeza de Harry para que entrara mas en el.

La lengua entraba y salía con placer, recorriendo el camino que nadie había traspasado girando y dilatando el rosado ano del rubio, con cuidado humedeció un dedo y comenzó a penetrar al rubio, girándolo y alternando el dedo con la lengua, mientras con su mano libre frotaba su propia excitación la cual era inmensa, cuando el dedo entraba con mayor facilidad introdujo dos al mismo tiempo repitiendo la operación de alternarlos con su lengua y ese le siguió un tercero, finalmente cuando el rubio podía mantener los tres dedos al mismo tiempo, Harry decidió que estaba listo para que el principal invasor reclamara lo que por derecho le pertenecía, Harry escupió sobre su mano y dirigió la saliva a su miembro, en ese instante el rubio volteo la cabeza para observar el ritual del pelinegro pero se asombro del tamaño del miembro de Harry y supo que conocería el dolor no solo era largo era muy grueso, Harry se dio cuenta de la mirada de terror del rubio y le sonrió con amor para tranquilizarlo, el rubio solo respiro con fuerza y le sonrió a Harry.

El pelinegro tomo eso como un permiso y se acomodo sobre el trasero del rubio el calor del miembro de Harry hizo que el rubio contrajera ligeramente las piernas pero la caricia del pelinegro sobre el miembro del rubio lo convencieron y al cabo de un momento era el mismo rubio que impulsaba su trasero al miembro babeante del pelinegro, con mucho cuidado dirigió el glande a la entrada dilatada del rubio besando con su cabeza ese recinto calido y vibrante, con calma el miembro fue venciendo la resistencia de los esfínteres del rubio, a paso lento pero firme la cueva hirviente del rubio estaba siendo sellada con la dura carne de Harry, mientras el pelinegro besaba la espalda y cuello del rubio, acariciando el orificio auditivo del rubio que hizo que se le erizara la piel, cuando el glande entro completamente Harry detuvo su avance para permitir que se acostumbrara a la invasión, el miembro de Harry era como una lanza la cabeza era gruesa y el cuello adelgazaba un poco para seguir engrosando hasta la base, por eso debía penetrarlo con cuidado para evitar dañar al rubio.

Fue el mismo Draco que con una mano en las nalgas de Harry lo jalo para que siguiera su tormentoso camino, el pelinegro no se hizo del rogar y siguió su incursión por esa suave y caliente oquedad, la suavidad del rubio excitaba aun mas a Harry era como un calido guante de terciopelo que se amoldaba a su miembro, cuando el miembro llego a la mitad el pelinegro nuevamente detuvo el avance, venia lo mas grueso.

- ¿estas bien?- pregunto Harry con preocupación  
- Estoy bien¿ ya entro todo?- pregunto el rubio jadeando le estaba doliendo horrores pero es lo que siempre había soñado y un poco de dolor no se lo impedirá  
- Ya casi, falta la mitad- respondió Harry con ternura- un poco mas solo relájate  
- Me vas a partir en dos- dijo el rubio al tiempo que llevaba una mano a su trasero y palpaba que aun faltaba un poco mas- no te detengas sigue acábame  
- Tus deseos son ordenes- dijo Harry besando la espalda del rubio y continuando con la penetración

El rubio se estaba desesperando con la lentitud con la que lo penetraba Harry, lleno sus pulmones con aire y con sus dos manos jalo con fuerza al pelinegro logrando que la penetración fuera completa, cuando sintió el pubis del pelinegro contra sus glúteos dejo de jalar, mientras unas gruesas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas

- ya esta todo adentro ¿verdad?- pregunto el rubio con dolor en la voz  
- ya, tonto, no debiste hacerlo- dijo Harry preocupado- ¿te sientes bien¿quieres que me salga?  
- Donde te salgas te mato Potter- contesto el rubio mas tranquilo- solo quédate quieto un minuto  
- Si, Draco- dijo el pelinegro y comenzó a besar la espalda y cuello del rubio.

Las caricias de Harry relajaron al rubio quien nuevamente comenzó a mover sus caderas invitando al pelinegro a comenzar con el mete y saca, primero las embestidas eran lentas y ligeramente dolorosas para el rubio, pero con un pequeño toque de placer, poco a poco el dolor fue desapareciendo dejando solo al placer, el rubio movía las caderas en forma circular, las manos del pelinegro tomaron las caderas del rubio y las embestidas eran cada vez mas rápidas y profundas, Harry sacaba casi completamente el miembro de al cueva de Draco y antes de sacarlo por completo el rubio apretaba sus paredes evitando que saliera de el, así continuaron, los quejidos de Draco eran cada vez mas fuertes y ahogados, sin siquiera tocarse el miembro Draco estaba alcanzando el mas sublime de los orgasmos, sus esfínteres comenzaron a estrangular el miembro del pelinegro haciendo que este comenzara a cabalgar mas fuerte y rápido, finalmente el rubio no pudo resistir tanto placer y se derramo abundantemente sobre la cama, Harry sintió como el rubio apretaba como arrancándole el miembro provocando que llegara al clímax disparando su simiente en la suave y calida gruta de placer desplomándose sobre el rubio. Los largos disparos hirvientes eran tan abundantes que cuando el miembro de Harry salio de Draco, comenzaron a escurrir por las piernas del rubio, la calida secreción alivio ligeramente el escozor que la penetración le había dejado, la mano de Draco se dirigió a su desvirgado trasero y se asusto por lo abierto que le había quedado a demás de que le ardía ligeramente

- Harry, me rompiste- Dijo el rubio jadeando  
- ¿te duele?- pregunto el pelinegro con temor  
- No ya no tanto, pero si me arde un poco- confeso el rubio  
- Eso se arregla pronto- contesto Harry y acerco sus labios a la raja del rubio

Con mucha delicadeza el pelinegro comenzó a lamer el hinchado ano del rubio, lamiendo su propio semen y empapando mas la entrada del rubio, el cual al sentir la legua de Harry dejo escapar un suspiro de placer, el motivado Harry arremetió su ataque y siguió lamiendo y recorriendo con su lengua, degustándose con el sabor de Draco, esto le valió nuevamente una erección, el rubio comenzó a jadear moviendo ostentosamente las caderas, abriéndose mas invitando a una nueva penetración ya que la tierna caricia lo había excitado tanto o mas que antes y quería sentir nuevamente la dureza de Harry, en un susurro y con voz jadeante el rubio pidió a Harry otra sesión

- Harry…hazlo de nuevo, llévame al cielo

El pelinegro no necesito mas, tomo con mucho cuidado al rubio y se sentó colocando al rubio sobre sus piernas, el rubio tomo con sus manos el miembro babeante de Harry y lo coloco en su entrada, con gusto se dejo caer empalándose el mismo, dirigiendo la penetración, acariciando con su suavidad el miembro de Harry este solo grito ligeramente cuando se sintió completamente adentro del rubio la respiración se acelero, con calma el rubio comenzó la cabalgata, acariciando el torso del pelinegro, jalándolo de los hombros a el, besando con locura y pasión los dulces labios del pelinegro, mientras Harry acariciaba con locura las carnosas nalgas de rubio abriéndolas mas y moviendo las caderas para conseguir un ritmo frenético, el pelinegro succiono el cuello del rubio y el se sentaba con mas ímpetu sobre su amado Harry.

Después de casi media hora el orgasmo más delicioso baño el abdomen del pelinegro y este se derramo nuevamente en las entrañas del rubio, al tiempo que gritaban sus nombres en fin del clímax.

- eso fue increíble- declaro el rubio después de recuperar el aliento  
- gracias- contesto el pelinegro con voz ronca- ¿quieres repetir?  
- ¿tu nunca te cansas?- pregunto el rubio sorprendido  
- Yo si, pero el pequeño Harry quiere otra sesión- respondió el pelinegro señalando su miembro nuevamente erecto  
- ¿pequeño Harry, pero si es un monstruo- respondió el rubio inclinándose al miembro- pero no me puedo quejar es un delicioso monstruo  
- Y es todo tuyo- dijo el pelinegro acercándole mas el pene el cual el rubio comenzó a besar y lamer

Fue una larga, muy larga noche de placer y sexo, donde se entregaron sin restricciones, llegaron al momento mas sublime, cuando los cuerpos se funden en un solo ser, cuando no sabes quien es quien o que, donde alcanzas la libertad y es como morir por un instante, donde nada importa y los pensamientos se pierden es como ir al cielo y saber que puedes regresar cada vez que quieras con la personas que amas. Y ellos fueron varias veces.

La mañana llego y el sol lentamente comenzó a inundar la torre, los amantes contemplaron el amanecer, abrazados y soñolientos, dichosos y satisfechos por el momento por que las ganas de seguir uno dentro del otro aun no eran saciadas del todo, pero debía descansar y recuperar fuerzas.

- ¿Harry ya puedo abrir mi regalo?- pregunto el rubio  
- Claro nene- respondió el pelinegro- accio regalo  
- A ver ¿que será, me muero de ganas por saber- dijo el rubio emocionado  
- Espero te guste, pase toda la tarde buscando- confeso el pelinegro  
- Seguro que si- confeso el rubio rompiendo la envoltura y sacando un pedazo de tela- ¿Qué es?  
- Un delantal, para la próxima vez que cocines no te ensucies- respondió el pelinegro  
- Eso me recuerda¿me estuviste espiando toda la noche verdad?- pregunto indignado el rubio  
- No te enojes- contesto el pelinegro- pero viéndote hacerme el pastel hizo que me enamorara perdidamente de ti, por que antes me gustabas, pero cuando te vi tan dedicado y siendo tu mismo, me enamore como jamás pensé hacerlo, Draco Malfoy te amo con todo mi ser, y ahora no podría vivir sin ti  
- Y yo te amo, con toda mi alma- contesto el rubio- pero te burlaste de mi, invadiste mi privacidad y no se si pueda perdonarte  
- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?- pregunto angustiado el pelinegro- haré todo lo que me pidas, mataría por ti, pídeme que mate  
- No, haré algo mucho mejor- respondió el rubio- te perdonare solo si aceptas ser mi pareja  
- Ho Draco te amo- contesto el pelinegro y se abalanzo contra el rubio cubriéndolo de besos  
- Tomare eso como un si- dijo el rubio sonriendo de felicidad

Esta es la historia del inicio de una relación muy linda y llena de pasión, es la prueba que en San Valentín el amor siempre vence la adversidad, es la prueba de que si luchas por lo que deseas y no te rindes alcanzaras la felicidad. Es el milagro del amor el encontrar a la persona que te complementa con la cual puedes llegar al cielo, con la que las dificultades son superadas, nunca te rindas lucha por lo que deseas y al final tendrás tu recompensa eso te lo aseguro.

Como nota informativa, si se agregan más de una gota de la solución "maximum sabore" se obtiene un poderosísimo afrodisíaco que dura una semana

Este es el fin de este 14 de febrero

Pero no el final de esta historia

Hasta el próximo San Valentín

Reporte hecho y evaluado por:

Líos hijo del Caos  
Cupido de primera clase  
Licencia ilimitada  
Clasificación dorada (casos imposibles)

* * *

() cancion "perdoname" interpretada por "Shaila"

saludos: les pido disculpas si el lemon es mediocre pero es todo lo que pude hacer.

este fic esta hecho como respuesta al reto de la torre de astronomia "lemonXlemon" y tambien para ls que piensan que mis fic son puro choro (risas)

espero que hayan disfrutado con el, quise hacer algo mas ameno y divertido espero haberlo logrado y darle un giro a mi manera de escribir donde es mas sentimiento que cuerpo

sale eso es todo me despido y que les vaya bonito este 14 de febrero felicidades a quienes celebren el amor ( yo no T.T) y a los que celebren la amistad (yo si ).

Lios hijo del Caos

p.d. las recetas del pastel son reales solo quiten los elementos magicos. la solucion maximum sabore no existe por si quieren saber donde la venden ( risas)


End file.
